The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a vehicle cabin arrangement for a vehicle body or for accommodation in a vehicle body, in particular an aircraft cabin arrangement for an aircraft fuselage or for accommodation in an aircraft fuselage. The vehicle cabin arrangement comprises a cabin wall which extends in tubular manner along a cabin longitudinal axis and in the process surrounds an interior space, wherein the cabin wall has, when viewed transversely with respect to the cabin longitudinal axis, two opposite side sections, a ceiling section arranged between the two side sections and a floor section opposite the ceiling section. In addition, the vehicle cabin arrangement comprises a lighting device, which is provided on the ceiling section, extends preferably parallel to the cabin longitudinal axis and has a light-emitting surface directed towards the interior space, wherein the lighting device has a plurality of separate lighting elements, and wherein each lighting element has a dedicated light-emitting element surface directed towards the interior space, which element surface forms part of the light-emitting surface of the lighting device and is referred to as element surface within the scope of this application for reasons of simplicity. Finally, the vehicle cabin arrangement also comprises a control device for controlling the lighting device.
Further aspects of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to a system comprising a vehicle cabin arrangement according to the subject matter disclosed herein and an electronic boarding pass, to a vehicle and in particular to an aircraft comprising a vehicle cabin arrangement according to the subject matter disclosed herein, and to a method for lighting a vehicle cabin and for displaying information.
Preferably, a plurality of seats for passengers are fitted or arranged on the floor section of the cabin wall and are preferably arranged in a plurality of rows of seats. Such rows of seats preferably extend transversely and preferably perpendicular to the cabin longitudinal axis and are spaced apart from one another in the direction of the cabin longitudinal axis. Each of said rows of seats has a plurality of seats for passengers in its direction of extent. The lighting device is preferably arranged centrally on the ceiling section, when viewed transversely with respect to the cabin longitudinal axis, with the result that sections of the ceiling section which are equal in size extend to the left and right of the lighting device.
Such vehicle cabin arrangements are known from the prior art and are in widespread use, for example, as aircraft cabin arrangements, primarily in commercial aircraft and passenger cabins of said commercial aircraft. In this case, the lighting device provided on the ceiling section of the cabin wall is used exclusively for lighting the interior space. A plurality of lighting elements with dedicated light-emitting element surfaces is provided in order to be able to be installed and maintained individually and independently of the others and in this way to simplify installation and maintenance.
In addition, in the case of the vehicle cabin arrangements and in particular aircraft cabin arrangements known from the prior art, various display devices for reproducing specific information are provided, such as, for example, the seat number, the class assignment (first class, business class or economy class), the preset escape route in the event of an emergency or the notification of a call made to a flight attendant from a specific passenger seat. Such display devices are generally arranged in the region of the seats of the passengers, on the ceiling section next to the lighting device or on the floor section.
However, it is disadvantageous if a dedicated display device of this kind needs to be provided for each item of information or groups of items of information which are intended to be reproduced. This is because these display devices require space, make a disadvantageous contribution to the weight of the vehicle, need to be installed, maintained and controlled specifically and, at least above a certain number, are confusing for a passenger.